Perasaan Yang Pernah Hilang
by Array Harmond
Summary: Hai-Hai Aku gak sabaran pingin berbagi ceritaku yang satu ini, boleh, kan?ini ff temanya gay tapi yang begitulaah, baca aja yaa ... ini juga Original Characters buatan Author, begitupun pola ceritanya. Happy Reading Dont Like? Dont READ!


Author's Note :

Hai-Hai~ Aku gak sabaran pingin berbagi ceritaku yang satu ini, boleh, kan?

ini cerita yang aku kirim buat di lombain, dan menang juara ketujuh dari 15 besar, dan sekarang masih di revisi, belum terbit dan ga tau jadi terbit apa gak, hehe. btw, ini ff temanya gay tapi yang begitulaah, baca aja yaa ... ini juga Original Characters buatan Author, begitupun pola ceritanya. hehe, tenang ya, ga usah pada marah-marah, karena ini FF ori yang ku publish, abis aku kalau berbagi cerita ya kesini, ke . sekali lagi, semoga respon dan pembacanya baik. Happy Reading ~~

 **Perasaan Yang Pernah Hilang**

Hari sangat cerah. Seperti biasa, kantor asuransi yang dilihat dari luar nampak sederhana dan sepi, namun berisi banyak pekerjaan dan kesumpekan di dalamnya. Setiap hari pasti ada saja yang di kerjakan, padahal kantor mungil ini juga letaknya tak begitu menonjol di keramaian. Walaupun begitu, lika-liku kehidupan nampak di dalamnya.

Siang ini, salah satu pegawai masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas yang diberi atasannya dengan seenak jidat. Laki-laki yang sering di sapa dengan nama Arif itu, mungkin juga tidak tahu kalau kantornya sudah sepi karena sudah waktunya istirahat.

"Loh? Arif? Kau tidak makan siang?" Suara pintu ruang yang dibuka dan menampakkan pak Rudi, atasan Arif di seksi ruangan ini, membuat Arif menghentikkan kerjaannya dan fokus meladeni pak Rudi yang selalu asik di ajak ngobrol namun seenaknya menimpali tugas-tugas berkas padanya.

"Oh, iya ya, Pak? Aku sampai gak sadar." Ungkap Arif menimpali.

"Ya, kau memang anakku paling rajin ya Arif." Ujarnya si bapak gembul itu sambil seenaknya tertawa. "Oh iya, ayo ayo mas, masuk saja." Ujar Pak Rudi sambil menyuruh orang yang mengikut di belakangnya sejak tadi menunggu di luar ruangan untuk masuk.

Arif hanya mengerutkan alisnya, merasa tidak pernah mengenal laki-laki yang lebih ganteng dan badannya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Permisi." Ujar laki-laki itu dengan sopan dan masuk kedalam ruangan dimana hanya ada Pak Rudi dan Arif juga dirinya.

"Kenalin nih Arif, namanya Dewa. Nanti dia akan jadi rekan kau. Jadi sekarang, kita kedatangan pegawai baru." Ungkap Pak Rudi dengan senyum sumringah mengenalkan Dewa yang entah kenapa semenjak masuk hanya melongo saja. "Dan ini Pegawai paling muda di kantor ini loh Mas Dewa, anaknya rajin, wuh, anak kesayangan saya loh ini! dan kayanya seumuran ya sama Mas Dewa. Nih namanya Arif." Pak Rudi menambahi dengan bangganya sambil mengenalkan Arif.

"Salam kenal ya Mas, nama saya Arif Kuncoro. Semoga bisa bekerja sama. Selamat datang di kantor ini." Arif menjulurkan tangannya. Mencoba untuk seramah mungkin.

Namun, tak ada respon dari Dewa. Kini ia hanya bengong sambil melihat Arif yang senyumannya berakhir dengan miris.

"Mas? Mas Dewa?" Pak Rudi saja sampai menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Dewa.

"A-Ah. Ah iya pak!" Dewa langsung tersadar dan menerima uluran tangan Arif dengan gemetaran. "Na-nama saya Dewa Praditya Reksa. Sa-salam kenal."

"Wah-wah, Mas Dewa ini ternyata orangnya malu-malu ya!" Pak Rudi menepuk-nepuk pundak Dewa yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Yasudah. Arif, sana kau ajak Dewa keluar makan siang, sekalian sambil diajak ngobrol tentang kantor."

"Iya, oke pak." Jawab Arif cepat sebelum Pak Rudi berlalu. Dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan Arif dan Dewa berdua diruang ini.

Dan dengan sedikit masih canggung. Arif menyuruh Dewa menaruh tas kerjanya dan mengajak teman kerja barunya itu pergi makan siang di warung tegal langganan pegawai yang terletak di seberang jalan kantor. Dan perlahan-lahan, obrolan Dewa dan Arif mulai menyambung seputar obrolan kantor dan pengenalan diri masing-masing. Arif sudah bekerja satu ruang hanya dengan Pak Rudi selama setengah tahun, jadi ia juga agak sedikit bingung namun lega bahwa ada teman baru, tapi selama ngobrol sama Dewa, Arif merasa, Dewa terlihat sedikit gelisah saat bersamanya, itu membuat Arif jadi tidak enak dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengobrol asik dengan rekan barunya itu. Tapi, mungkin karena ini masih hari pertama Dewa bekerja, jadi Arif mencoba untuk memaklumi.

0o0

Dewa merasa canggung. Sore ini, setelah pulang dari kantor, lagi-lagi ia berjalan bersama Arif. Mungkin karena mereka sebaya dan pegawai laki-laki paling muda, penanggung jawab Dewa yang harusnya adalah pak Rudi, semua di serah tugaskan pada Arif. Kali ini, Arif dan Dewa akan berjalan menuju kosan Arif, yang katanya juga bakal jadi tempat tinggal Dewa.

Sejak bertemu Arif. Perasaan Dewa bergemuruh. Dewa itu berbadan tinggi, berkulit putih, tampan dan jelas sekali tipe perempuan-perempuan cantik. Beda dengan Arif yang tubuhnya berbanding dari Dewa. Tinggi Arif mungkin hanya sebatas pundak Dewa, wajahnya tidak tampan, biasa, atau mungkin bisa di bilang wajah-wajah baik yang terkesan manis. Badan Arif juga cukup ramping, tidak sekeren Dewa, pokoknya beda jauh.

Dan kekurangannya, tanpa Arif ketahui, Dewa itu seorang homo.

"Kita sampai nih Mas." Ucapan Arif, mengguyur segala pikiran keresahan Dewa.

"Ah-I-Iya." Dan tanpa sadar, balasan Dewa selalu canggung. Bagaimana tidak, Dewa sudah 3 tahunan insyaf. Dan menjomblo selama itu, ia pikir ia bisa berubah saat ia mulai bekerja, tapi nasib berkata lain, perasaan Dewa yang hilang itu kembali, karena Arif nyaris 100 % mirip dengan cinta pertamanya, sangat tipenya.

"Maaf ya Mas Dewa, kosan aku masih berantakan." Ungkap Arif begitu mereka berdua masuk dan dengan sekejap, Arif langsung beres-beres ruangan depan supaya Dewa nyaman untuk duduk.

"Iya, gapapa Mas Arif. Santai aja." Dan Dewa berusaha bicara lebih santai, karena apapun yang di tepisnya, tak bisa membuat Dewa Move on. Lebih tepatnya, ia senang bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan Arif.

Namun, obrolan santai Dewa hanya di senyumi oleh Arif dan tetap membiarkan ruangan rapi seadanya. Lalu ia pergi kebelakang untuk membuat minuman. Paling tidak kesan pertama terhadap teman baru haruslah menarik bukan?

"Maaf ya Mas, Cuma ada kopi." Ungkap Arif yang masih berseragam kantor itu sambil menyodorkan dua gelas kopi hangat.

"Ga usah repot-repot Mas Arif."

"Gapapa kok, Mas. Oh ya, omong-omong, kosannya kan kecil, dan Cuma ada ruang ini, kamar, kamar mandi dan dapur kecil. Jadi nanti kita tidur sekamar aja ya Mas. Maaf banget loh mas, Cuma seadanya gini. Kalau misalnya nanti mas kurang nyaman, nanti sambilan kita nyari kosan buat mas Dewa. Aku ga habis pikir, maaf ya mas, Pak Rudi emang gitu." Arif hanya mendumel merasa banyak mengecewakan Dewa di kesan pertama bekerja.

"Iya! Iya gak masalah." Nyaris menjerit dalam hati. Bagi Dewa yang punya kelainan itu, di ajak tidur sekamar bareng tipenya cukup membuat berdebar hebat. "Gak usah cari kosan lagi buat aku mas, aku tidur di ruang ini juga gak apa-apa. Maaf udah repotin mas Arif."

"Eh, jangan gitu mas. Nanti tidur di kamar aja, kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, kan biar akrab mas. Nanti kita jadi rekan kerja loh!." Arif hanya terkikik sambil menepuk pelan pundak Dewa yang baginya hanya merasa canggung. Dan itu membuat Dewa merasa sedikit kecewa. Arif memang benar, sama-sama laki-laki, apa yang harus di ragukan kalau untuk tidur bersama? "Aku mandi dulu ya mas. Sambil siap-siap nanti kita keluar cari makanan buat malam."

Dan Dewa hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Di hari pertamanya di daerah sini, sangat membuat Dewa kewalahan. Dengan hal-hal yang mengejutkannya, satu rumah dengan tipenya, apalagi Arif dengan seronoknya keluar kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk, bahkan Dewa tak bisa tidur dengan Arif yang tidur nyenyak berada di sampingnya. Harusnya semua kejadian ini terlihat normal, tapi tidak dengan Dewa yang rupanya perasaan terpendamnya semakin menginginkan seorang Arif.

0o0

Kini, sudah seminggu Dewa bekerja. Dan ia masih bertahan tinggal bersama Arif. Satu ruang, satu kantor, dan satu rumah. Dan Dewa sudah melaluinya dengan berusaha senormal mungkin dan memendam perasaan menggebu-gebunya itu. Karena ia tahu, ini bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa di ungkapkan begitu saja.

Dan saat ini, alis Dewa bertaut sambil memperhatikan suatu berkas ditangannya.

"Oh~ jadi bahagianya~" Arif nyanyi tak jelas dan pak Rudi hanya tertawa pelan. Bahkan Dewa saja tak menyadari kesenangan rekan pribadinya itu.

"Udahlah Rif, kau ini kaya masih bocah saja." Pak Rudi lagi-lagi menggoda Arif yang dalam mode senang ini.

"Ah, bapak bisa aja! Duh, kan akunya jadi gerogi~~" Arif teriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil menahan kegembiraannya. Dan pak Rudi, sudah memaklumi gejalanya itu. Arif pasti akan selalu begini kalau si 'dia' sudah kembali ke kantor. Dan begitu gugupnya menahan senang, Arif sampai tidak sadar kalau dia harus kekamar mandi, lupa kalau panggilan alam memanggilnya.

Namun, saat melewati meja Dewa, dengan sangat refleks, Dewa menggapai lengan Arif yang melewatinya, padahal matanya masih menatap bingung ke araf berkas-berkas.

"ke-kenapa, Mas?" Arif kebingungan dengan tingkah Dewa yang super mengejutkan itu.

"Ini loh, Mas. Aku gak ngerti berkas yang ini." ucapnya masih tetap fokus pada pandangannya. Arif melongok ikut melihat si berkas bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau Dewa masih belum melepas genggamannya.

"Oh~ yang itu. Aku ngerti kok mas, nanti aku kasih tahu." Ucapnya gampang. "Tapi aku ini mau kekamar mandi dulu~~" Ujarnya sambil nahan-nahan kebelet pipisnya.

"Oh. Oke." Dan saat tahu Arif dalam darurat, Dewa melepas genggamannya dan Arif langsung ngeloyor keruang ruangan.

Begitu Arif tak terlihat. Dewa merasakan suatu kehampaan. Dan ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang tadi menggenggam lengan Arif. Rasanya luar biasa, sampai ia bisa tak fokus lagi dari berkas-berkas sulit itu.

0o0

Beberapa menit dari Arif yang meninggalkan ruangan. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, hingga mengalihkan pandangan Dewa yang tak sabar minta ditemani Arif untuk mengatasi si berkas sulit tadi. Namun, harapan senangnya menjadi kecewa dikala yang muncul dari arah pintu bukanlah Arif, melainkan seorang wanita yang tak Dewa kenal.

"Loh? Mas Arifnya gak ada?" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu adalah pertanyaan ini. Membuat Dewa langsung menetapkan pertanyaan pada hatinya, apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Arif?

"Kau gak liat dia diluar? Baru beberapa menit loh Arif keluar." Sahut pak Rudi. Wanita itu hanya manyun dan lalu pandangannya tiba-tiba mengarah kearah Dewa. Dan dengan senyuman yang terlihat centil, ia mulai masuk dan menghampiri meja Dewa.

"Mas Dewa, kan?"

"I-Iya." Jawab Dewa singkat.

"Kenalin mas, aku Lina. Aku bendahara bagian umum." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang dengan biasa di terima Dewa. "Wah, Mas Dewa ganteng toh. Pasti banyak mantan dan punya pacar cantik nih."

"Ayo ayo Lina, godain Dewa. Bilangin Arif nih." Sahut Pak Rudi malah menggoda.

"Ih Bapak apaan sih, Lina Cuma mau kenalan sama Mas Dewa kok." Dan di jawab manja oleh wanita bernama Lina itu.

Begitu saja sampai akhirnya Arif sang tokoh utama masuk. Dewa sedikit aman, paling tidak ia bisa pergi dari wanita keganjenan itu bersama Arif untuk memeriksa berkas yang di janjikan Arif mau membantunya.

"Mas Arif ini—" Dewa beranjak dari duduknya.

"Loh, Lina?" Ucapan Dewa terpotong karena Arif dengan senyum merekahnya lebih terfokus pada Lina.

"Mas Arif~!" Dan dengan segera Lina memeluk Arif, tepat di depan Dewa bahkan pak Rudi.

"Hei-hei Lina, malu ih." Bisik Arif sambil terpaksa melepas pelukan Lina dan menggandeng wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu. "Bentar ya Mas Dewa, Pak Rudi anu—"

"Yasudah, sana kau keluar dulu. Jangan lama-lama, nih banyak kerjaan." Pak Rudi yang mengerti memberi waktu untuk Lina dan Arif.

Dewa yang mempunyai banyak pertanyaan, mulai muncul ketakutan dengan adegan yang terjadi barusan di depannya. "Itu siapa pak?" Akhirnya, pertama kalinya dalam hidup Dewa bertanya pada pak Rudi yang bukan masalah pekerjaan.

"Itu si Lina pacar Arif. Memang kau tinggal sama Arif gak tau?" pertanyaan Pak Rudi hanya di jawab oleh gelengan kepala pelan dari Dewa. Ia bahkan terasa hancur mengetahui hal itu, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kemungkinan Arif punya kekasih. "Ya susah begitu menjalin hubungan dalam satu kantor. Lina memang suka begitu, tak tahu jam kerja dan jam pribadi. Tapi namanya anak muda ya, hahaha."

"Ta-tapi kok saya baru tahu? Baru lihat malah, memang benar satu kantor ya, pak?"

"Lah? Kan tadi dia bilang bendahara bagian umum. Si Lina itu suka dinas seminggu dalam sebulan, jadi pas kau kemari, itu dia sudah mulai dinas, jadi kau belum tahu ya."

"Oh, begitu ya pak." Ucap Dewa sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Dan tidak tahu mengapa, hatinya terasa pilu ...

0o0

Dewa saat ini sedang nongkrong di teras kosan. Sambil membaca-baca buku dan muka yang terus di tekuk. Tentu saja. Saat ini dia sangat kesepian. Biasanya di hari minggu ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Arif. Gegitaran, main gaple, curhat semasa kuliahan, bahas apa yang mereka lalui di kantor. Banyak, setiap senin sampai minggu, ia selalu bersama Arif. Tak ada pembahasan tentang wanita. Tak ada pembahasan apapun tentang Lina. Jadi Dewa merasa bodoh, mengapa ia tidak sempat kepikiran bahwa Arif sudah punya kekasih?!

Dan semenjak Lina sudah kembali. Arif selalu, selalu, selalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Aggh!" Dewa mengumpat kesal sambil membanting bukunya. Yang ia herankan, bagaimana bisa Arif yang biasa punya pacar cantik dan justru tak ada dalam pemikiran Dewa! Dewa tidak menduganya, ia pikir orang tipe Arif tak mungkin menjalankan hubungan serius, paling-paling wanita yang jadi kekasih Arif hanya suka kebaikan dari Arif. Dan yang membuat Dewa kesal, kenapa juga Arif bahagia sekali mendapat pacar yang mungkin masih bisa Dewa rebut kalau saja Dewa tidak 'sakit' seperti ini.

"Hmm, benar juga. Apa Lina aku rebut aja ya? Terus nanti aku tinggalin, yang penting Arif sudah single dan menghabiskan waktu denganku lagi?" Entah darimana pikiran kejam itu muncul. Mungkin Dewa sudah gelap mata karena dia sangat mencintai Arif yang terus mengajarinya banyak hal di tempat yang masih terasa baru baginya ini. "Tidak-tidak." Dan Dewa dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau melihat bagaimana kesedihan Arif nantinya yang membuat hatinya juga ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Tapi, ia juga tidak suka dengan kedekatan Lina dan Arif! Dan selama beberapa jam, Dewa dilema dengan masalah itu.

0o0

Siang berlalu, menunjukan hari yang semakin petang. Dari jam 8 pagi hingga waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, akhirnya Arif pulang di saat Dewa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju malamnya dan handuk yang melingkari lehernya.

"Wah, maaf ya mas Dewa. Jadi beresin kosan sendirian." Arif yang baru masuk sepertinya sadar kalau kosan yang berantakan dari senin sampai sabtu ini, kini sudah bersih kinclong.

"Gapapa kok Mas Arif. Aku juga sedang gak mood kemana-mana, jadi ya beres-beres aja. Mau minum apa?" Dan seperti biasa, selama ada Arif, Dewa selalu memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil padanya.

"Gak usah, mas. Ini aku bawa makanan. Tadi sama Lina ke restoran Jepang, kepikiran Mas Dewa, jadi aku juga beliin deh. Sekalian beli seporsi lagi buat aku. Enak soalnya. Hehe." Arif cengengesan sambil mulai beranjak duduk dan langsung membuka kantung plastik yang di bawanya. Ingin langsung menyantap masakan jepang itu.

Dewa cukup terpaku. Agak senang kalau ternyata Arif masih kepikiran sama dia. Ya namanya juga tinggal satu rumah, tapi sepertinya Dewa mengartikan perhatian Arif itu dengan arti lain. diapun ikut duduk bersama Arif sambil membuka bagiannya.

"Walah, sushi toh?" ungkapnya sedikit gembira. Dan Dewa sangat suka makanan bernama Sushi itu. "Enak yo mas." Ucapnya lagi ketika baru melahap satu suapan.

"Mas Dewa suka? Nanti kapan-kapan, kita mampir kesana yuk. Enak kali buat makan malam."

"Berduaan aja? Gak sama Lina, kan?"

"Eits, jangan sama Lina mas. Nanti kita gak bisa makan banyak, harus ." ujar Arif. Itu membuat Dewa tersenyum. Jadi ketika bersama Lina, Arif tak menampakkan jati dirinya. Selalu membuat pencitraan baik dimata Lina. Dewa juga mengerti, Lina memang mungkin wanita berkelas yang jauh dari kelasnya Arif, jadi Arif pasti kesulitan berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi kesukaan Lina.

"Gimana kalau nanti besok malem? Lagian, Mas Arif tadi sampai lupa bantuin aku ngurusin berkas."

"Oh iya! Maaf ya mas Dewa! Aku lupa banget. Abis, Lina kalau udah cerita wuuuuh, susah di berhentiinnya. Nanti besok ya mas!"

"Yo wiss. Mas Arif abis ini mandi sana, pulang-pulang langsung makan lagi gitu. Nanti aku yang buatin air panasnya."

"Iyo iyo. Makasih ya Mas Dewa~ hehe."

Dewa senang dengan momen-momen kecil yang membuatnya bahagia seperti ini. dan ia saja sampai tidak sadar, perasaan yang telah lama hilang itu muncul entah dari mana dan ia juga tak mengerti, sejak kapan ia menyukai segala tingkah Arif sampai seperti ini ...

0o0

Waktu menunjukkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Setelah menghabisakan waktu main PS dan nonton bareng, kini Arif sudah tertidur pulas. Mungkin ia kelelahan di hari minggu tadi. Dengan lembut, Dewa menyelimutinya. Sepertinya udara sangat dingin, dan ia malu kalau mengangkat tubuh Arif bak putri untuk dipindahkan ke kamar tidur. Jadi Dewa memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang depan. Cahaya bulan di luar jendela yang masih belum di tutupnya, memancarkan sinar biru yang indah.

Dewa terus memandangi wajah tidur Arif yang terlihat menenangkan. Dan tanpa ragu, menjejakkan telapak tangannya yang besar itu kedahi Arif. Mengusap helaian rambut hitamnya yang terasa lembut untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Dewa memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut namun terkesan miris. Ah, Dewa sangat ingin memiliki Arif, tapi ia sadar, jika ia utarakan perasaan ini, yang ada Arif pasti akan meninggalkannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Arif adalah laki-laki normal yang mencintai wanita. Bahkan, ia mengenal wanita cantik bernama Lina. Dewa tidak tahu sejauh mana cinta kasih antara Arif dengan Lina. Dibandingkan dengan besarnya rasa cintanya yang terlarang itu pada Arif.

Seandainya, Dewa berharap seandainya ...

Dewa mengutarakan besar rasa cintanya itu ... apa yang akan di lakukan Arif ?

Dewa mengenal Arif dengan baik, Arif adalah orang yang sangat baik. Arif orang yang ramah dan akan menerima siapapun ... tapi, kalau mendengar tentang 'kelainan' dari Dewa yang justru 'mencintainya' ... akankah, Arif tetap menemaninya?

Dewa tak mau memikirkan kejadian tragis itu. Ia akan sabar memendam perasaannya. Karena bersama Arif saja, sudah jadi kebutuhannya.

0o0

Tanpa terasa, bulan Desember sudah semakin dekat, bahkan hari-hari di akhir November ini sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda musim penghujan. Tentu saja, suasana di kantor sudah terlihat sepi dan sedikit tenang walau angin musim dingin mulai berhembus.

Sejak bulan april hingga sekarang, berarti Dewa sudah menghabiskan setengah tahun bekerja di kantor asuransi ini. dan sudah beberapa kali pula, Arif ditinggalkan selama seminggu dalam sebulan sekali oleh kekasih hatinya itu.

"Haaah." Arif menghela nafas panjang sambil mendekati Dewa yang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca besar yang ada di depan kantor. Dewa yang memegang gelas kopinya dan tadi memandangi halaman kantor yang memperlihatkan pemandangan tumbuhan hijau yang mulai terbasahi hujan, menoleh kearah Arif yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa, Mas Arif?" Tanya Dewa. Perhatian.

"Ya, kalau sudah musim hujan begini, agak susah ya, untuk keluar makan siang. Malas." Ucapnya sambil duduk dan menyeruput kopi hangatnya sendiri.

Dewa ikut duduk di samping Arif dan juga meminum kopinya. "Kalau begitu, selama musim hujan. Kita buat bekal saja."

"Wah, ide bagus tuh mas. Apalagi, masakan mas Dewa kan enak-enak. Sampai gak kepikiran." UcapArif tertarik dengan usulan Dewa. Dewa hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Selama bisa bermanfaat dan membahagiakan untuk Arif, Dewa akan melakukan apapun.

"Hihhh~ Dinginnya~" Ujar Arif sambil sesaat mengigil ketika angin bertiup masuk sampai kedalam ruangan. Dewa yang saat itu memang mengenakan jaket karena dia sudah tahu tubuhnya yang mulai lemah dimusim penghujan, langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di punggung Arif.

"Lagian, sudah tahu sudah masuk musim hujan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Mas Arif gak pake jaket."

"Hehe. Aku paling malas nyuci jaket mas, tebel-tebel. Jadi jaketku kayanya sekarang gak ada yang bersih."

"Kan bisa di loundry mas Arif. Atau nanti aku yang nyuci. Mas Arif nanti besok pake jaket aku yang lain saja."

"Eh gak usah Mas Dewa. Ini juga jaketnya udah di pake mas Dewa aja. Kan katanya kondisi badan mas Dewa suka turun kalau di musim hujan. Aku mah kuat kok."

"Udah pake aja." Celetuk Dewa sambil menatap dingin dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Dan sepertinya Arif takut melihat pandangan dingin dari matanya itu. "Ya-yaudah kalau gitu. Makasih ya Mas."

"Hm." Ucap Dewa mengiyakan. Dan lagi-lagi menyeruput kopinya. Dewa sepertinya sedikit kesal. Karena akhir-akhir ini, Dewa merasa, Arif seperti tidak konsen melakukan apapun. Dan ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan sifat Arif yang biasanya selalu siap dalam segala keadaan itu, bisa ceroboh di musim yang sering membawa sakit ini. dan Dewa juga berpikir, kenapa Arif tidak pinjam jaketnya waktu di kosan, padahal, Dewa mempunyai banyak simpanan jaket. Dan yang membuatnya marah, biasanya Lina selalu memberi perhatian masalah sepele seperti ini pada Arif, tapi bagaimana bisa ia sebagai kekasih melupakan itu. Di tambah lagi, semenjak dinas Lina di bulan ini, Dewa jarang melihat Arif yang terkenal dengan si maniak Ponsel itu, karena entah kenapa, saat ini saja, Arif meninggalkan ponselnya yang di charge di ruangan. Padahal tidak ada beberapa menit, ia pasti akan menengok pada ponselnya.

Dewa mencium ada sesuatu yang aneh antara Arif dan Lina.

Dewa melirik kearah Arif yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas, menunduk dan hanya memutar gelas kopinya.

"Anu, mas Arif..."

"Ya, kenapa mas?"

"Itu—" Dewa bahkan canggung untuk menanyakannya. Karena, Dewa jarang bahkan tak mau membahas dan memulai percakapan tentang Lina selama ini. tapi, melihat Arif yang lesu, tentu membuat Dewa sangat khawatir. "Kamu sama Lina, baik-baik aja, kan?"

Arif menghentikkan gerakan memutar gelasnya. Dewa sampai sedikit tersentak melihat reaksi yang tiba-tiba itu. Dewa yakin pasti memang sedang ada masalah yang dihadapi Arif.

"Haaah." Lagi-lagi Arif menghela nafas. "Ternyata memang susah ya mengelabui mas Dewa. Pasti tahu saja apa yang terjadi sama aku. Padahal Pak Rudi bahkan Lina sendiri, tidak tahu tentang keadaanku."

"Ja-jadi, kamu ada masalah ya?" kini Dewa penasaran. Karena mungkin saja, Arif bukan punya masalah dengan Lina.

"Gapapa Mas Dewa. Mungkin Cuma masalah sepele."

"Tapi kamu harus tetep cerita loh Mas Arif. Aku yakin bakal jaga rahasia, kok." Dewa mungkin sedikit memaksa.

"Yasudah. Nanti aku ceritain pas di kosan aja mas. Sekarang aku mau keruangan dulu. Ada berkas yang mau kuberesi."

Dan ketika beranjak, Arif langsung melenggang pergi dengan jalan yang pelan bersama si gelas kopi dan jaket Dewa yang dikenakan menutupi punggungnya. Kelakuan Arif sunggung membuat tanda tanya dan penasaran Dewa semakin besar.

Dan dengan sifat Dewa yang biasanya. Ia akan sabar dengan apapun yang Arif sampaikan.

0o0

Dewa selalu memperhatikan Arif. Sejak pulang dari kantor bahkan sampai Kosan, Arif hanya diam sambil termenung. Padahal Dewa sangat penasaran, dan menunggu cerita dari Arif. Tapi melihat kondisi Arif yang seperti itu, membuat Dewa mengurungkan niatnya.

Ah, melihat Arif yang seperti ini, membuat Dewa sedih sekaligus kesal pada Lina yang mungkin jadi penyebab kegalauan Arif. Kalau saja ... kalau saja, Arif menjadi kekasih Dewa, Dewa akan semampunya membahagiakan Arif dan takkan membuat ia berwajah seperti itu. Pikir Dewa.

Hingga akhirnya malam menjelang, kini Dewa sedang berjalan bersama Arif. Masih di jalan sekitaran kosan, untuk mencari makan untuk dimakan malam ini.

Dewa lagi-lagi melirik Arif yang menghela nafas lagi. Tidak tahan rasanya Dewa ingin mengubahnya kembali menjadi Arif yang dulu sehingga ia akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Mas Arif, ti-tidak jadi cerita?" Tanya Dewa pelan. Penasaran, tapi mencoba tidak memaksa.

"Eh." Arif sepertinya tersadar dari kegalauannya. Berarti Dewa benar, karena semenjak dari kantor hingga tadi, pikiran Arif entah pergi kemana. "Oh iya, ya. Aku janji mau ceritain sama Mas Dewa kalau udah sampai di kosan."

"Ya, kalau berat juga, gak cerita gak apa, kok." Masih penasaran, tapi Dewa mencoba pengertian. Mungkin memang masalah yang melanda Arif sekarang sangat berat. Apa dia sebenarnya habis di putusin Lina? Pikirnya.

"Aku mau cerita kok, Mas. Tapi, dengerin aja ya, gak usah bertindak apa-apa." Ujar Arif sambil berjalan pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, 2minggu kemarin, perlakuan orang tua Lina, agak dingin ke aku. Aku jadi penasaran, apalagi saat ini Lina lagi sibuk sama kuliahnya, dan jarang ada waktu sama aku. Semua perubahan itu, buat aku bingung mas. Aku pikir, aku punya salah apa, gitu." Dan entah mengapa, kini langkah Arif terhenti, pas di jembatan dekat kosan, dimana tempat ini yang terlihat paling sunyi dan sepi. Dan dengan sengaja juga, Dewa menghentikkan langkah kakinya.

Gelap. Jembatan ini memang selalu terlihat menyeramkan, tapi menebarkan aura yang sangat tenang. Mungkin, suasananya cocok untuk Arif yang akan memulai cerita pilunya.

"Lalu, seminggu setelahnya, aku bertemu sama Ray. Mantan Lina." Dari kalimat ini, sepertinya Dewa menyadari suasana hati Arif mulai berubah. Terkesan tersakiti mulai menghadang. "Dia berkata padaku, katanya, dia akan bertunangan dengan Lina. Aku pikir itu hanya godaannya saja, dan ketika aku mau bertanya pada Lina, aku tak tega. Karena dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kerjaan ataupun tugas kuliahnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendatangi rumah Lina dan bertemu orangtuanya. Dan aku sangat kaget, begitu Orang tuanya yang tadinya baik padaku, berwajah marah dan berkata Lina akan di peristri oleh Ray. Aku—aku tidak tahu dimana salahku, aku tidak percaya aku—"

Rasanya. Mendengar akhir kalimat Arif banyak yang tercekat, membuat Dewa ikutan pilu. Ia lalu menyentuh pundak Arif, merangkulnya.

"Aku jadi ingin menyerah, Mas Dewa. Aku tidak tahu dimana salahku—" dan sepertinya, Arif mulai cengeng dengan keadaan yang menimpanya itu.

"Hush hush, sudah, Mas Arif." Dewa mengusap-usap punggungnya. Memperkuat Arif.

"Padahal aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik buat Lina. Orang tua Lina benar, dibanding aku, Ray lebih pantas buat Lina." Miris Arif. Antara marah pada dirinya, ingin menangis, bahkan terasa lemah. Apalagi itu juga sudah jadi keputusan orang tua Lina.

Dewa ikut marah. Melihat Arif yang terlihat bodoh seperti ini, membuat Dewa ingin menjaganya, ingin melindunginya.

"Sialan si Ray itu!" Pekik Dewa sambil mengambil kedua tangan Arif. Arif sampai tersentak saat dengan cepat, Dewa memaksa dirinya untuk menatapnya. "Mas Arif, ini bukan salah mas Arif! Mas Arif sudah mencoba semampunya! Dan mungkin ini bukan jalan Mas Arif! Terlebih lagi, Lina anak yang penurut, dia pasti akan menuruti orangtuanya, mas Arif! Mas Arif tidak boleh terpuruk hanya karena keluarga Lina!" Marah Dewa.

"Mas Dewa benar. lina pasti akan meninggalkanku." Arif jadi semakin ingin menangis saja. Betapa banyak yang ia perjuangan untuk setara bersama menjadi pendamping Lina yang dicintainya.

"Maka dari itu— Mas Arif—"

Dewa hampir kelepasan. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali mengutarakan segala curahan hatinya. Ingin membuat Arif tersenyum lagi saat ia jatuh karena Lina meninggalkannya.

"Mas Arif—" Lagi-lagi Dewa tak sabaran. Membuat Arif yang gundah sekalipun bingung dengan gelagat Dewa yang biasanya selalu cool itu.

"Mas Arif!" Dewa mengeratkan kedua tangan yang digenggamnya, mengarahkan Arif untuk mendekat padanya. Dan Dewa menatap dengan serius laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Arif benar-benar bingung. Dewa memang selalu baik padanya, tapi tak biasanya Dewa bersikap selembut sampai menggenggamnya bak kekasih seperti ini. Arif berpikir, apa mungkin Dewa hanya marah karena seorang Ray yang menyakiti sahabatnya ini.

"Maka dari itu, Mas Arif! Mas Arif hanya boleh bahagia! Mas Arif akan aku bahagiakan!"

"Ma-Maksud mas Dewa apa?" Arif bahkan tidak mengerti dengan maksud laki-laki yang sudah setengah tahun jadi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mas Arif! Aku sangat ingin melihat mas Arif yang periang, baik dan selalu tersenyum! Aku tidak suka dengan Mas Arif yang berjuang mati-matian, biar aku yang berjuang untuk mas Arif! Mas Arif hanya boleh bahagia!"

Arif jadi semakin risih dengan perkataan melantur dari Dewa yang seakan-akan melamarnya itu. Bahkan Arif berusaha menjauh dan melepaskan diri dari Dewa. Namun Dewa sangat kuat menahan genggaman itu. "Mas jangan bercanda deh." Pekik Arif yang masih berpikir normal bahwa Dewa hanya menjahilinya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Mas Arif. Sejak pertama bertemu mas Arif aku sangat mencintai Mas Arif!" Tatapan serius bahkan ucapan tak main-main dari Dewa, membuat Arif benar-benar syok. Ia tak menyangka Dewa memendam perasaan padanya yang laki-laki ini.

"Mas Dewa idiot apa? Aku ini laki-laki!" Ujar Arif geram dan seketika merasa jijik dengan segala perlakuan baik Dewa padanya selama ini.

"Ya aku tahu Arif. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu!" melihat keyakinan Dewa. Arif tahu Dewa tidak sedang menjahilinya. Pantas selama ini Dewa yang tampan itu tak pernah Arif lihat membicarakan satu wanitapun.

"Mas Arif!"

Tiba-tiba kedua laki-laki ini terinterupsi dengan suara teriakan wanita yang mereka kenal. Saat menoleh, tak jauh dari hadapan mereka, ada Lina yang berdiri sambil mengatur pernafasannya yang masih terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia berlari sejak tadi.

"Li-Lina?!" Arif bahkan tak percaya wanita cantik yang dikenalnya itu melakukan hal senekat ini.

"Aku sangat cinta mas Arif! Mas Arif jangan peduli kata-kata mama papa! Si Ray yang menghasut mereka! Aku sangat cinta mas Arif! Sekalipun harus kawin lari, sekalipun harus menentang papa mama, aku hanya mau dengan mas Arif!"

Teriakan Lina di kejauhan sana, membuat semua kegundahan Arif sirna. Namun, itu menjadi bumerang bagi Dewa, yang merasa kesempatan saat inilah ia bisa memiliki Arif.

"Jadi, Mas Arif jangan nyerah ya! Aku sangat cinta mas Arif! Jadi, mas Arif jangan berhenti mencintai Lina ya!" Lina dengan teriakan isak tangisnya, begitu menginginkan kembali pada Arif.

"Ma-Mas Arif..." Dewa jadi salah tingkah sekaligus memelas perhatian Arif. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamnya yang beralih ke lengan Arif. Ia takut Arif akan meninggalkannya.

"Lepasin, Mas Dewa."

"A-Aku juga sangat mencintai Mas Arif—" Dewa tidak ingin menyerah. Suaranya yang bergetar, membuat Arif yakin, Dewa juga menginginkannya.

Arif tanpa kata, dalam diam, menyentuh tangan besar Dewa yang tertahan di lengannya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, melepaskan tangan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Mas Dewa. Aku jadi jijik sama Mas Dewa." Ujar Arif dengan tatapan dan nada yang dingin dan dengan segera berlari kearah Lina.

Lina sendiri nampak kebingungan dengan wajah kesal Arif yang menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita pergi Lina."

"Loh? Ta-tapi itu Mas Dewa, kan? Apa kita ajak saja. Sepertinya aku salah timing karena kalian ada rencana keluar." Lina merasa tak enak.

"Sudah! Lagian ini juga masalah kita!" Arif membentak Lina dan menarik lengan Lina untuk pergi. Lina sempat membungkuk pamit pada Dewa. Namun Arif tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Hingga bayangan kedua orang itu menghilang di kejauhan sana. Dewa tanpa sadar hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian mereka, dan tak sadar pula, air mata menetes dari wajah tampannya.

"Bodoh banget, kau Dewa!" Umpatnya sambil memukul dirinya sendiri. Kini Dewa sudah yakin, ia harus merelakan Arif yang bahagia, meski Arif membenci dan meninggalkannya. Hati Dewa terasa sakit, sangat sakit, karena Dewa tak bisa menghilangkan cintanya yang begitu besar dan sangat menginginkan Arif berada di sisinya ...

0o0

Arif kalut, semenjak insiden malam itu, yang membuat Arif syok dengan kelakuan Dewa, juga sekaligus bahagia karena kesungguhan Lina, membuat Arif keluar dari masalah satu ke masalah lainnya.

Arif merasa bodoh, padahal, ia sudah anggap Dewa sebagai kakak sendiri, sahabat yang mungkin sehati, dan Arif masih tak percaya bahwa teman tampannya itu menyukainya.

Mengingat itu semua, membuat Arif merinding. Antara ingin membantu Dewa, tapi sekaligus merasa takut dan siaga kalau ada di dekatnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, malam itu juga, Arif datang ke kosan hanya untuk mengambil beberapa baju kerja dan sehari-harinya. Dan malam itu juga, Arif tak melihat siapapun di kosan. Namun, barang-barang Dewa masih utuh berantakan didalamnya.

Arif sedikit cemas. Tapi Arif mengurungkan kebaikan hatinya karena ia lebih takut kalau-kalau Dewa yang patah hati gelap mata dan malah menyerangnya.

Di serang oleh Homo? Temannya sendiri? Arif bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Arif. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa Dewa gak masuk-masuk kerja?" Ucapan Pak Rudi menghentikkan gerakan jari Arif dari keyboard komputer yang ada di depannya.

Arif terdiam sejenak. "tidak tau pak." Ungkapnya tak peduli. Dalam hati kecil Arif, arif sangat mencemaskannya. Tapi ia tapik semua rasa itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, rif. Kalian kan sekosan, masa tidak tahu."

"Aku udah seminggu ini lagi di rumah teman, pak. Dewa di hubungin juga gak nyambung." Ujar Arif ngeles dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

Pak Rudi mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia sungguh curiga, Arif dan Dewa, anak kesayangannya yang selalu nempel itu, bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak tahu sama lain seperti ini?

"Rif, kau lagi berantem apa sama si Dewa? Jangan begitulah Rif, Dewa pegawai baru, loh. Bapak padahal sudah yakin untuk di serahin semua sama Kau." Lirih pak Rudi, ia tak mau anak-anak di dalam ruangannya itu harus bertengkar sampai seperti ini.

Arif hanya diam. Pak Rudi sudah mempercayakan Dewa ketangan Arif, dan Dewa juga belum kenal betul tentang daerah sini, di tambah lagi, Dewa memang pegawai baru dan umurnya sebaya dengan Arif, pasti bergantunglah Dewa padanya.

"Nanti kalau kau bisa, tolonglah kau cari Dewa. Kasihan anak itu."

"Baik, Pak." Jawab Arif dengan nada lirih. Ah Arif, mengapa kau begitu egois? Harusnya, ia berada di sisi Dewa saat ini. arif takut, jangan-jangan Dewa benar-benar terpukul dengan perkataannya dan malah berniat mengakhiri hidupnya ...

Tidak! Arif tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu!

Arif sudah bertekad. Ia akan pergi mencari Dewa hari ini dan akan menegaskannya semuanya dengan Dewasa!

0o0

Sore tiba, Arif berdiri di depan kosannya. Kosan yang terlihat sangat sepi. Ia rasa, Dewa mungkin masih pergi dan tidak ada di dalam. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbaikan dengan Dewa sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi debam dari dalam.

Arif yang tadi akan berlalu, menghentikkan langkahnya. Bunyi dari dalam terdengar seperti bunyi tas-tas yang di lempar keluar. Agak mencurigakan dan membuat Arif gugup namun ia yakin, Dewa pasti ada di dalam ...

Dan saat ia memutar kenop pintu yang entah kenapa tak terkunci, ia menemukan Dewa yang sibuk dengan beberapa koper di ruang depan ini.

"Mas Arif?!" Dewa yang kucal, tak menyangka dengan datangnya Arif di depan matanya.

"Y-Yo." Arif menyapa sekedarnya. Masih terlihat canggung.

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Dewa menatapnya miris dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Mau minum?" tanya Dewa dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sibuk melipat baju-baju dan memasukkannya ke koper.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Arif singkat. Meski masih perhatian, Ini sungguh perlakuan Dewa yang paling dingin yang Arif rasakan. Arif bingung harus berkata apa dan memulai dari mana, ia merasa sangat bersalah, namun, ia juga tak ingin di benci Dewa hanya karena masalah itu. "Itu ... Mas Dewa lagi ngapain?" basa-basi Arif yang paling tergaring selama hidupnya.

Dewa menghentikkan kesibukkannya. "Aku mau pulang ke Surabaya." Ucap Dewa, sangat begitu dingin.

"Pu-pulang?! Pulang kenapa mas? Ada masalah keluarga? Ada sesuatu? Kok mendadak?!" Arif cemas, takut-takut ada sanak keluarga Dewa yang tertimpa masalah.

Dewa menghela nafas. Badan bongsornya yang tadi berjongkok itu kini berdiri sambil perlahan berhadapan dengan diri Arif yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal disini lagi, Mas Arif. Aku pulang ke Surabaya. Aku tau Mas Arif benci dan jijik sama aku." Ungkap Dewa sadis.

"Gak! Gak gitu Mas Dewa! Lagian, lagian Mas Dewa atau aku kan bisa pisah kosan, dan kita berteman lagi! Lalu, lalu gimana dengan kerjaan mas Dewa?!"

"Aku mau berhenti."

"Berhenti? Kok segampang itu?!"

"Terus aku harus apa, Mas Arif!? Kalau aku Cuma pisah kosan, aku masih kerja disana, aku masih satu ruangan dengan Mas Arif?! Apa Mas Arif gak jijik?!" Dewa mulai meluap-luap. Cukup marah.

"Mas Dewa!" Arif berteriak dengan tidak terkendalinya sifat Dewa. "Aku tidak mau ya, jadi alasan Mas Dewa untuk menunda kesuksesan! Lagipula, sejak awal memang perasaan Mas Dewa itu sangat mustahil! Tapi, meninggalkan semua yang sudah di lalui? Mas Dewa pikir, Cuma segitu persahabatan kita?!"

"Kamu benci aku, kan Mas Arif?" Dewa mulai merasa menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan perkataan itu. "Aku tahu aku tolol mengungkapkan hal tabu seperti itu. Aku hilang kendali karena aku sedih lihat mas Arif yang terluka. Dan aku merasa jijik sama diriku sendiri saat mas Arif bilang jijik padaku, aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus apa?"

Arif mulai mendekati Dewa dan mengusap bahu Dewa yang terlihat pilu itu. "Mas Dewa, aku juga minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Tapi, aku gak bermaksud membenci mas Dewa ... lagipula, aku sangat sayang Lina, dan aku juga tidak mau kehilangan sahabat seperti mas Dewa. Perasaan yang Mas Dewa rasakan mungkin hanya sebuah penyakit. Nanti perlahan akan sembuh, buktinya, mas Dewa bisa menahannya selama bertahun-tahun, nanti itu pasti akan hilang."

"Jadi, mas Arif tidak benci aku kan?" Arif menggeleng. "Mas Arif, tidak ji-jijik sama aku?"

"Kita akan cari solusinya bersama tentang perasaan Mas Dewa. Aku akan jadi sahabat yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkan mas Dewa."

"Jadi, kalau aku ada di dekat mas Arif, tidak mengganggu mas Arif?"

"Jujur, aku merasa kehilangan saat seminggu tanpa mas Dewa. Aku sangat khawatir. Tapi, aku minta maaf, aku sangat egois, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Lina dan tidak menghargai perasaan mas Dewa, aku hanya ingin mas Dewa menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Hanya sebatas itu."

Dewa terdiam. Rasanya, mendengar penolakkan secara langsung seperti ini, membuat hatinya yang menggebu-gebu terasa hampa.

"Aku janji. Aku akan membantu mas Dewa. Mas Dewa itu tampan, badan ideal, aku yakin kalau mas Dewa niat, mas Dewa pasti bisa berubah. Ya?"

Dewa akhirnya tanpa alasan lama membuat keputusan. "Iya Mas Arif, mungkin itu benar. aku mohon bantuannya ya, Mas Arif. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan mas Arif sebagai sahabat terbaik. Aku juga minta maaf, sudah memaksakan perasaan di malam itu."

"Iya, sudah lupakan itu, Mas Dewa. Mari kita buka lembaran baru."

Dewa mengangguk. "Tapi, boleh tidak aku minta pelukan?"

"Pe-Pelukan?!" Arif langsung merasa risih.

"Ayolah, pelukan awal sebagai sahabat." Pinta Dewa. Dan akhirnya, dengan canggung, Arif mengangguk dan Dewa langsung memeluknya. Walau sepertinya Arif merasa tidak nyaman.

Dewa tahu. Di dunia ini, perasaan Dewa adalah sesuatu yang sangan aneh dan langka. Sangat hina dan sangat tabu. Meski Arif bilang ini adalah fenomena sebuah penyakit, Dewa yakin, menyembuhkan hal ini tidak semudah ucapan Arif. Tapi meski perasaan Dewa tak berbalas ah- memang tak mungkin suatu saatpun akan terbalaskan, paling tidak, dengan berada di dekat Arif, bersama Arif, melihat Arif, sudah menjadi nafas kehidupan bagi Dewa untuk melangkah dengan sangat optimis.

'Maafin aku Mas Arif, aku curi-curi kesempatan untuk kesenanganku, sebisa mungkin.' Gumam Dewa dalam hatinya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya, pelukan yang terasa janggal bagi Arif dan cukup memakan waktu lama itu ...

TAMAT


End file.
